There is evidence that the complement alternative pathway (AP) contributes significantly to the generation of pro-inflammatory agents in post-CPB inflammation. Complement activation products such as C3a, C5a, and C5b-9 have been found in blood samples of patients undergoing bypass. NovelMed has identified a murine monoclonal antibody to factor B which prevents complement and cellular activation. The antibody also prevents the elastase and TNF production. Murine monoclonal antibodies can not be used as therapeutics due to Human Anti Mouse Antibody (HAMA) response. In this phase II proposal we propose to convert the murine monoclonal into a humanized version of the monoclonal. NovelMed currently has three patents pending on the factor B monoclonal antibodies. The phase II studies should result in an Investigational New Drug (IND) application for the treatment of inflammatory conditions. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Currently there is no FDA approved therapeutic for down regulating inflammation in bypass. NovelMed's lead drug BikajuMabTM inhibits C3a, C5a, C5b-9 formation. As a result, activation of neutrophils, monocytes, and platelets is also prevented. In addition BikazuMabTM inhibits TNF-alpha and elastase production, major hall mark of inflammatory conditions. Humanized version of the monoclonal is expected to produce similar results and thus provide patient benefit in cardiopulmonary bypass. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]